


In writing...

by safckiwi



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Multi, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safckiwi/pseuds/safckiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volkoff has a teenage son who knows all about him. Team Bartowski see an opportunity but he has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> The story alternates between the perspective of Sarah and Volkoff's son

Sarah stood in the briefing room in Castle with Chuck and Casey listening to General Beckman. "We have discovered an important member of Volkoff industries is his son."  
Chuck interjected "Volkoff has a son?"  
"Yes Chuck, He is eighteen years old and attending a boarding school in California under the alias Adam Thorn. He is being groomed as Volkoff's successor and has supervised many of his Father's operations."  
"So how do we get him away from his guards?" Sarah asked hoping the answer wasn't going to be what she knew it would.  
Casey snorted "Well he's an eighteen year old guy and you have breasts so I'll give you three guesses."  
"Thank you Colonel," Beckman frowned at Casey "Whilst he may have phrased it rather crassly the Colonel is correct Sarah you are to approach Adam and use any means neccessary to find out what he knows, this is a level 6 mission. Is that clear?"  
Sarah gulped "Yes General"  
The video screen went blank, "Wait what's a level 6 mission?" Chuck looked bewildered.  
"It means she is authorised to have sex with him moron"  
Chuck stared at Sarah. Sarah knowing what was coming didn't give him the opportunity "Chuck this is an inevitable part of being a spy so get over it" she walked out to avoid his puppy dog eyes.

I was in the gym when she walked in, the sexiest woman I had ever seen. She unzipped her coat to show me the most incredible body I have ever seen, long shapely legs leading up to a perfect ass shown off by her skintight yoga pants. Her grey top barely covered her full tits leaving her toned stomach exposed. She smiled at me then walked to just in front of my machine, turned around and touched her toes. I immediately became rock solid. She turned around and gave me a sexy little smile and said "Hi I'm Sarah"  
I swallowed and replied "Charmed, I'm Adam" She grinned at my English accent just like all the girls do.  
"Well Adam, I really wanted to do some cardio but all the machines are busy I wonder if you could help me out" She leaned forward and cupped the top of my raging hard-on "I mean you already have the necessary equipment" As she leaned over I got a good view down her top to see she was not wearing a bra. I smiled, stood and put my hand on her ass. I led her into the toilet and locked the door behind me winking at my guard as we walked past. Once we were in the toilet I pinned her against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. She pressed her body against mine and I could feel her nipples hard against my skin. I broke the kiss and pulled her top off before leaning down laying kisses all over her tits. I slid my lips down to one of her large perky nipples and bit down. She moaned loudly and I released her coming back up for another kiss. Sarah broke the kiss this time sliding down to her knees and pulling of my shorts. She leaned in and kissed the head of my cock before licking all nine inches of me. Sarah then began gently sucking the head of my cock while one hand stroked my length and the other massaged my balls. I moaned as she slid her sweet wet mouth down my solid dick taking me into her throat. All too soon she slid off my dick but I was pleased when she slid her hands across her nipples and pulled her tight pants down over her sexy ass and perfect legs leaving her incredible body completely open to me. I stepped in and kissed her. As I slid my tounge into her mouth I slipped a single finger inside her tight, shaven pussy. She whimpered in delight as I grabbed a nipple and pulled. I added another finger, stretching her tight pussy. 

Eventually she pulled away and then pushed me down onto the toilet seat. She leaned in for a kiss and I spanked her beautiful ass. She grinned so I spanked it again then she straddled me and took my whole dick in one thrust. She was so tight I almost came right then. I lent in and took her hard nipple in my mouth, I flicked her nipple with my tongue and she shivered in delight. She began to slowly slide up and down my dick, too slowly for me I tried to thrust up but as soon as I did she stopped and shook her head. The saucy little minx I thought and settled down letting Sarah set the pace. She sped up her pace as her tight pussy muscles clenched my cock and squeezed my sensitive head. I watched her full luscious tits bounce up and down as she rode me, letting out saucy little whimpers as she went. Then just as I was about to come she put her hand to her ear and said, "You have the guard?. I had just enough time to realize what that meant before the world went dark.


	2. The Contract

Sarah stared at the computer monitor showing the security feed from Adam's cell and tried to quash the memories of the pleasure he had given her. When Chuck touched her shoulder she nearly hit the roof out of shock. "I understand if you don't want to talk to him after what he did to you" Chuck's sincere eyes, normally so endearing now just pissed her off.  
"So he fucked me!! Do you really think I haven't had plenty of sex on missions most of it a lot better than this?" They both knew that wasn't true Adam had made Sarah come while unconscious and Chuck had walked in on her taking that depraved pleasure. But now Sarah needed to be professional, even if he was so much better than Chuck... No Sarah said to herself I love Chuck and that's what matters. Just then the figure in the cell stirred and Sarah told Chuck to leave so she could conduct the interview knowing he wouldn't listen. Then she went into the small cell.

I heard the cell door hiss and looked up to see that slut walk in, what was her name... Sarah... damm these drugs they gave me. "Mr Thorn, we'd like to discuss your father"  
"Please call me Adam," I grinned "After all we are lovers are we not?"  
Sarah glared at me and through gritted teeth said "So you aren't under any illusions, that was all part of the plan to capture you"  
"I'm sure it was but you didn't expect to like it so much did you my dear"  
"I...You're kidding yourself" Her hesitation told me all I needed to know, this CIA slut had seduced me and she had enjoyed it, I was going to have her again.  
"If you say so Sarah" I leant back against the cell wall "now I believe you wish to discuss my father"  
"Yes, what do you know of his operations?"  
A plan appeared in my mind "Oh I know everything, the question is how bad do you want to know?"  
Sarah stepped forward "The US government is willing to offer you any sum of money and witness protection in exchange for information"  
"Oh I don't want money, but I do have three conditions, 1. I want immunity for any crimes I may have committed, 2. I want to be placed in witness protection here in Burbank, yes I know where we are I'm sure your research showed that I am a genius as to how I know that's my business, and finally condition number 3. I want you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes I will be placed in witness protection at your apartment and you will do whatever I tell you do, as long as it does not interfere with a mission or endanger lives obviously"  
Sarah stared incredulously at me trying to decide whether I was serious or not. "You realise there is no binding legal agreement which can state this kind of thing."  
"Ah but I want this in writing signed by you, your commanding officer, the president and whoever else it would take to make this a legally binding document." She turned to leave and I decided to add a little more, after all who doesn't love a ticking clock. "Oh and Sarah you have 12 hours to make your decision, after which my offer is off the table and trust me you can't torture it out of me. If you get the contract to me within 2 hours our agreement can start tomorrow morning, if not then my first order will be given before I have left this cell, tick-tock" I closed my eyes and laid down on the cold steel bunk, once I heard Sarah leave I grinned at my own performance and imagined her tight body riding me, this time with no interruptions.

Sarah walked back into the briefing room of castle and rolled her eyes as she noticed that, unsurprisingly, Chuck had disobeyed her instructions to leave whilst she conducted the interview. "Sarah, you can't do this"  
Sarah couldn't make eye contact "Call Casey and Morgan, get them down here we need to talk to Beckman"

"Sarah, we cannot order you to do this, but it could be the key to bringing down Volkoff" General Beckman's concern was evident on the screen. Sarah looked around the room, Chuck looking at her like she was insane, Morgan trying to subtly look at her cleavage and Casey unreadable as ever. "I'll do it" "Sarah!! Wait..." Chuck looked around desperately for some support but found none. "Chuck I love you but I am a spy first and this deal could save thousands of innocent lives, that's bigger than me or you" Chuck looked down at his feet and nodded Beckman cleared her throat "Very well, Agent Walker I'll discuss the details with our legal experts and get the order sent to you, after that I need you to handle the prisoner transfer. The rest of you we've had a tip off regarding one of Volkoff's dealers setting up a meeting in Berlin you leave immediately, Good Luck" The conference screen flickered off. Chuck opened his mouth but before he could say anything Casey spoke up "Alright you two head home and pack everything you need I'll meet you their with our flight details. Move it. Now!" Casey's last growl sent Morgan scurrying and Chuck, with one last look at Sarah, followed him. Casey began to pack his equipment without a word and Sarah collapsed into a chair. Casey finished his packing squeezed Sarah's shoulder and left her alone in Castle. Well not quite alone she amended looking at the CCTV footage from Adam's cell. Sarah studied the man she would soon be serving, at least he's handsome she thought and his cock was incredible. Sarah felt herself getting wet remembering the way he spanked her. She had never been fucked with such lust, Chuck fucked gently and lovingly but Adam worshiped her carnal being. Sarah felt herself sliding a dainty hand across her toned stomach, letting go of her doubts and just relaxing into her body's desires Sarah lifted her shirt and ran her fingers lightly over her abs before removing her shirt completely. Sarah teased her nipples over the thin fabric of her bra she felt herself become even more wet and her breaths came in short sharp gasps as she realized she needed to come. She unzipped her skirt and slid it down her legs shoving her fingers into her panties and desperately rubbing her clit trying to get herself off before... PING... the message from the general popped up on her screen. Damm! Sarah pulled her skirt back up and put her shirt on. She then opened the message and read the contract that would determine her fate. Satisfied that Adam would be thrown in a deep dark hole for the remainder of his life if he broke his side of the deal, Sarah signed the contract and walked into the cell block. I heard the door hiss and sat up to see a slightly disheveled Sarah walk in contract in hand. I grinned at her as she handed it to me, I read the contract and when I finished knew that this sex goddess was now my slave. I stood and walked over to her. I could smell the aura of sex surrounding her and I smirked knowingly before leaning in and whispering in her ear "Looks like you made it in less than two hours so lets go home shall we?". Sarah led me out of my cell and towards my new home and all the while I was staring at her perfect ass waiting till I would have it again.


	3. The Room Mates

Sarah and I walked into her apartment and she pointed out where I could put the clothes we would go out and buy. She said she was going to take a shower while I had a look around. As she wandered into the bathroom i went through into the bedroom and as I'd hoped there was only one. I opened the closet and found a mixture of functional combat clothes and regular clothes. Seeing Sarah's drawers I opened them to find some of the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen, I picked out a skimpy black thong and its matching bra for her to wear after her shower. I then went back to the closet and found the shortest skirt and tightest white tank top I could and laid them out next to the underwear on the bed. Bored of my explorations I decided to find Sarah. I realised she was still in the shower so I opened the bathroom door. Due to the frosted glass I could only see her body silhouetted but it was still one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I quickly stripped off my clothes and opened the shower door. Sarah looked up in surprise. I grinned as her eyes inevitably flicked down to my hardening cock. I took a minute to admire her beautiful wet body, long shapely legs leading up to a perfect shaved pussy, then toned but not unattractive stomach, above that her full but not big firm tits, topped of with big, sensitive, pink nipples, and the coup de grace her gorgeous face and flowing blonde locks. I stepped closer and ran my hand down the back of her neck to the small of her back, then I pulled her body into mine and kissed her deeply. I felt Sarah relax into the kiss, opening her mouth to my tongue. I slid my hands down further and grasped her tight ass, Sarah whimpered into my mouth. I kneaded her firm cheeks and licked all around her soft velvety mouth. I guided Sarah's hand to my hard cock and she slowly began to jack me off. I kissed along her cheekbones up to her ear, I sucked on her earlobe then whispered in her ear "I want those talented lips around my cock". Sarah got down on her knees and licked from my balls to the tip of my cock. She then kissed the head and licked my slit, Sarah blew air over my glans causing it to jump. I cupped her chin and stared into her eyes "Suck me gorgeous". She complied sliding her lips down taking four inches of me straight down and flicking her tongue along the underside of my shaft. I ran my hands through her hair and pushed her further down until my whole nine inches were embedded deep in her throat. Feeling ecstasy course through my I unleashed the biggest load if my life right into her throat and she swallowed it all. I pulled her up and pushed her against the wall of the shower and into another deep kiss tasting a hint of myself in her mouth and running my hands up and down her sides. I turned off the shower and led Sarah out picking up a towel and drying off her incredible body. I then took her out into the bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed. I lay down next to her and pulled her into a spooning position loving the feel of her ass pressing against my crotch. I felt myself start to get hard again, apparently so did Sarah because she tensed against me. I whispered into her ear "Don't worry my little slut not yet I'm saving that for later. Get up" Sarah stood up, I pointed to the slutty outfit I had laid out "Put that on." I leaned back on the bed and watch her slip into the sexy lingerie and short skirt, after she put on the top her bra was clearly visible just as I had hoped. I told Sarah that we were going out to by me some clothes and to have some lunch.

We arrived at the mall and went into a few clothes stores and bought everything from socks to a suit for me to wear. Sarah and I left the bags in the trunk of her car then went into a cafe to get some lunch. "So Sarah, tell me about your life here in Burbank." As we ate Sarah told me everything about her operation from her arrival in Burbank up until my capture and I sat and listened absorbing every single detail for later use. When she finished I leaned forward and stared into her eyes and whispered "Now Sarah, tell me your deepest, darkest sexual fantasy.". "W-w-what? Why?" Sarah looked completely stunned "It's simple, I want you to accept and enjoy what we're doing here as much as I do. As such I want you to ask me to do all the things you aren't willing to ask Chuck for, and remember you have to obey my orders. So, what have you never done that you have always wanted to." "Well I suppose... I've akways wanted to..." "Come on Sarah, it's ok" "I've always wanted to take another woman with a strap-on" I grinned "That can most definitely be arranged." A ghost of a smile flashed across Sarah's face at my agreement. I got up and ordered some dessert for the two of us and when I returned sat next to Sarah. I placed my hand on her thigh just below her skirt and began to slowly trace my fingertips up and down from the edge of her skirt to her knee. Sarah shivered at my touch and slightly opened her legs. I smirked and ran my hand along the inside of her thigh. "Now Sarah, do you want me?" "No, I don't" I shook my head "That's a lie, Sarah and you know it is." I slowly slid a single finger all the way along her thigh to the edge of her underwear, I slid the finger under the thin lace and over her warm moist lips, "You're body betrays you I'm afraid". I reluctantly removed my finger and began the first step of the process I had been planning since I first made my offer to Sarah. I needed to show Sarah that I was in control and makes her not only willing but eager to obey me. "It's time for a lesson Sarah, I want you to enjoy our arrangement but if you lie to me there will be consequences." I leaned across and pressed my lips against Sarah's, I let the kiss retain innocence for a second and then pushed my tongue into her mouth whilst sliding my hand up to rest on her bare back beneath her shirt. I broke the kiss and smiled at Sarah sensing every eye in the room on us and I stared deep into the Sarah's eyes and whispered "Take off your underwear. Sarah looked at me in shock "Do it now, Sarah. You don't want to disobey me do you?". Sarah gulped and ran her hands under her skirt pulling her skimpy, damp thong down her long legs and over her stilettos. "Good girl, now I want you to put it in the pocket of the waiter who has been staring at you since we came in.". Sarah looked down before getting up and walking over to the geeky waiter and sliding her panties into his trouser pocket. I smirked at his obvious hard-on as Sarah shuffled back to the table. "Excellent, now you see there is a price for disobeying me." Sarah meekly nodded her head. "Sarah," I said pulling her head up so her eyes met mine, "Its okay, come on let's go home". Sarah looked confused as she stood up, I placed my hand possessively on her ass and we walked out of the mall into the parking lot. We got into Sarah's convertible and as we drove home I looked across at Sarah. Her eyes were dead set on the road ahead so I studied her profile. She looked worried, her muscles were tensed and her left foot was tapping on the floor of the car. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs and the sight made me crave the pussy I had yet to sample since the all-too-brief encounter at the gym. However in order to turn Sarah into my devoted slut I had to play my cards carefully and ensure she wanted it before I gave in to that desire. We arrived at the apartment and unloaded the car, placing my clothes in the wardrobe with Sarah's. When we were finished I told Sarah to stay in the bedroom and went into the bathroom I quickly searched through her cabinets till I found some lotion. I returned to the bedroom and told Sarah to lie face-down on the bed I then sat behind her and began massaging into her neck and shoulders feeling the knotted muscle smooth out under my practiced hands. I took care not too go under Sarah's shirt until she turned her head "Why are you stopping, We both know you want it off so just do it." I smiled at her small act of defiance and removed her shirt and bra leaving her wearing only the skimpy skirt. I rubbed more lotion now into her entire back, continuing to work the tension out of her muscles. Sarah let out the tiniest moan and I smiled, knowing my plan was succeeding. Leaning down I began to kiss down Sarah's spine.

Sarah closed her eyes as Adam began to kiss her back, she felt her resolve beginning to weaken as his hands continued their amazing working on her back. A tiny whimper escaped Sarah's lips as his lips reached the hem of her skirt. She felt herself get wet as Adam pulled her skirt down with his teeth exposing her perfect butt. Adam ran his hands up her legs squeezing and rubbing as he went, Sarah tried to fight her growing arousal. Her unfinished masturbation session from earlier fueling her desire. Adam leaned over her and whispered in her ear "What do you want?". Sarah acquiesced to her body's needs "I want a cock, give it to me.". Adam ripped his clothes off and presented his long, hard cock. Sarah flipped herself over and gazed at it. She was mesmerized by its beauty, longer than Chuck and thicker than Bryce. Adam looked at her and said "It's all for you." Sarah reached up and began to stroke his rock-hard member. She lay back and spread her legs waiting for Adam to push into her instead he put his head between her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs, then he licked her pussy lips one at a time before moving his talented tongue to her clit. Using small quick licks he sent waves of pleasure crashing through Sarah's body. Sarah squirmed underneath him desperate to be fucked but unwilling to give in completely. Until Adam gave on long lick down her slit and ran his tongue around her asshole. As he began to thrust his tongue in and out Sarah screamed and a mind-blowing orgasm overtook her body. As she rode out the spasms she was still unfulfilled and in her moment of weakness gave Adam exactly what he wanted and begged him to fuck her. She felt the first six inches of his giant member slide easily into her sopping wet center and then slide back out slowly till just the tip remained. Then he slammed all of it into her reaching places nobody had reached before. She moaned and whimpered as he pounded her incessantly. Adam reached down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, he bit down eliciting Sarah's loudest moan yet and pushing her over the edge to her second orgasm. Yet Adam kept going, sucking her nipple and thrusting into her as she convulsed around him. His almost superhuman stamina matching any Sarah had ever experienced. She wrapped her legs around him, losing herself to the pleasure and pulling him deeper into her core feeling the head of his cock pushing against her cervix. Adam released her nipple and stared through her eyes deep into her soul. "I'm going to fill you with my seed, you want that don't you Sarah." Sarah didn't think of Chuck, she didn't think of the agency or her mission, she just admitted what she craved at that moment with him inside her, "Yes I want to feel your hot cum inside of me." With that Adam thrust in as hard as he could and released a huge load. As Sarah felt rope after rope of hot cum fill her up she came for the third time, drenching Adam's cock as it continued to explode inside her. After what seemed like eternity they both came down from their orgasms and Adam pulled out of her then lay beside Sarah on the bed. He rolled over and ran his hand across her taut stomach. She turned to face him and Adam engaged her in a passionate kiss as he continued to run his hand over her stomach. When Sarah pulled away from the kiss Adam smiled at her. She suddenly came to her senses and she rolled over to face away from him, realizing what had just happened. Sarah closed her eyes and pretended to sleep Adam kissed her shoulder and pulled the covers over her before sliding out of the bed. Before long Sarah's pretense gave way to actual sleep.


	4. The Sister

I slid out of the bed and looked down at Sarah's sleeping form before beginning to explore the apartment. Eventually I found Sarah's laptop and booted it up. It took me less than five minutes to hack the CIA encryption, I smirked, no wonder they needed my intel to beat my father. But that wasn't why I was here, I opened Sarah's personal files and looked through her photos. There were lots of her and Chuck, some clearly for the cover and other's taken when they were finally together. Eventually I found what I was looking for pictures of Chuck's sister Ellie, Sarah had mentioned her and I thought she would be a prime target for fulfilling Sarah's fantasy. I flicked through the photos and appreciated Ellie's beauty, definitely the girl-next-door to Sarah's femme fatale but no less attractive. As I flicked through the photos I came across one clearly from a Halloween party showing her in nothing but a few well-placed plant leaves. I grinned at the picture, target most definitely acquired I thought now I just had to think of a way to win her away from her Ken-doll of a husband. My mind racing through possibilities I headed back into the bedroom and lay down beside Sarah moving in so i was pressed up against her my cock against her gorgeous ass, I ran my hand over her stomach and kissed her below her ear before closing my eyes and falling asleep with my arm draped over her. 

Sarah woke up to feel Adam's body pressed against her and sunlight streaming through her windows. She slipped out from underneath Adam's arm and the covers. Once out she put on a robe and moved to the kitchen. Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down looking out over the city. Her mind raced replaying the events of yesterday. Once again she had let herself get carried away by Adam's raw sexual energy and given in to her body. Sarah had loved every second of it. She knew and worse still Adam knew it. An eighteen year-old had dominated her and fucked her to multiple orgasms. Sarah tried to tell herself that he was just a child, that she loved Chuck and that she was only doing her job. But she knew none of that was true. He was intelligent and attractive, she preferred him to Chuck and she was doing this for herself. But he's the devil's spawn, Sarah knew none of that mattered to her, that as long as he kept fulfilling her every need she would do anything he asked of her. Perhaps it was time for her to give in and accept her role enough to get as much pleasure as possible. As Sarah was thinking this a naked and erect Adam strolled into the kitchen and stood behind her chair massaging her neck, Sarah groaned as memories of last night's passion stirred in her. She rolled her neck in his hands and sighed. How could someone so young have such a powerful influence on her?. Adam ran his hands further down her body and Sarah's nipples stiffened as he brushed over them. He slid his hands into the sash of her silk robe and pulled, baring her body to his roaming hands. Sarah reached back and grasped his thighs, pulling him closer, as his strong fingers pleasured her nipples. Adam lent down and kissed Sarah deeply on the lips. He moved around and knelt down in front of her. He kissed Sarah's left thigh and slid his hand along the inside of her right. Sarah opened her legs for him and he leaned into her licking the outside of her labia, Sarah relaxed into his ministrations and allowed Adam to take her over the edge into yet another incredible climax. 

I licked Sarah's sweet juices of my lips and sat down in the chair next to her. She smiled and began to move towards my hard cock, I stopped her hand with a grin of my own, "Whilst I salute your eagerness, there will be time for that later. First off you wanted that didn't you?" Sarah looked down and sighed "Yes I wa-needed that...I wanted you" I cupped her chin and looked into her eyes, "Sarah, it's okay. You already knew how much I wanted you and I think we will be happy together now you've admitted your attraction. To show you I mean it, I have a gift for you. We are going to fulfill your fantasy...with Chuck's sister." Sarah gasped, "Ellie?" "Yes, you and I are going to seduce her and then we are going to share her sweet body." "But she's married, how can we convince her to sleep with us?" I smiled as her lustful side took over and joined mine in the planning instead of protesting this violation of her friend. 'it's simple you will invite her over for a night of drinks and conversation, when she has had a few drinks we will begin a game of poker, except we won't be playing for money" I smiled and explained the rest of my plan to Sarah. When I had finished I pulled her into my lap "Now where were we?" I grasped her ass and thrust my entire length into her, Sarah screamed in ecstasy and kissed me before whispering "Ohh I love your big cock inside my little slut body" I smiled at my new slut and looked forward to the time later that day when I would have another devoted slut on the way to being mine.

That night Ellie arrived at the apartment and Sarah brought her into the main room. Ellie looked suprised when she saw me and Sarah was quick to explain the cover story we had come up with, that I was the brother of an old friend who was looking into going to school in L.A. Ellie smiled and introduced herself to me. Sarah brought out some drinks and we began talking, Ellie quickly relaxed and became accustomed to my presence as the drink took effect. After Ellie had downed a few glasses of wine I signaled Sarah who suggested a game of cards. Ellie quickly agreed and Sarah brought out the deck we had prepared earlier that day to swing the game in our favour. I took my seat at the table as Sarah began to deal and turned to Ellie "As I'm strapped for cash Sarah and I have been playing for truths or dares instead of money, is that okay?" The slightly inebriated Ellie enthusiastically agreed saying "ooh does that mean I can uncover the mystery of Sarah Walker?"  
I grinned "Only if you win"  
Ellie looked determined as Sarah dealt the first hand.

I smiled as my terrible hand was dealt knowing that Ellie would win the first few hands. As I inevitably lost I told Ellie dare and she thought for a few seconds, "Take your shirt off".  
Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought, I revealed my well muscled torso and Ellie grinned, the drinks were clearly taking effect. Sarah lost the next hand asked Ellie for a truth, "Where is Chuck?" Sarah let out a tiny sigh of relief and answered "Berlin". The next hand was also lost by Sarah but this time I won. Sarah asked for another truth, "Have you ever been physically attracted to another woman?" Sarah looked shyly at Ellie before answering "Yes". I won the next hand and Ellie lost, She asked for a dare and I said "Well what goes around comes around take off your shirt." Ellie smiled playfully and began unbuttoning her silk blouse. She finished and cast it aside revealing a red silk bra covering beautiful perky breasts and a tanned stomach." I smiled "Not bad" Ellie grinned back "You're not so bad yourself" then covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Sarah quickly dealt the next hand to circumvent the awkwardness. Sarah lost the next hand and I won, she asked for a dare and I told her to take off her shirt, however Sarah in preparation had not worn a bra and so her firm tits were exposed to Ellie for the first time. Ellie flushed slightly pink but her gaze remained on Sarah's chest throughout the next hand that she lost to me, she asked for a truth. "Ellie do you want to touch Sarah?" I whispered. She nodded her assent. Sarah moved over and sat in Ellie's lap. She ran her hands through the brunette's hair and kissed her passionately. Ellie, completely lost in the moment brought her hands up and caressed Sarah's breasts. I slid around behind the pair and began running my hands across Ellie's stomach. Sarah stood and slid her skirt down her legs revealing her precious parts. I leaned close to Ellie's ear and asked "Truth or Dare?" She breathed back "Truth". "Do you want us to take you?" Ellie looked at Sarah's gorgeous body one more time, the raw sexual energy combined with the alcohol overcame her good sense and she practically yelled her assent.

I slid my hands up over Ellie's bra to her shoulders and began to rub her neck, she moaned under my hands. Sarah stood in front of the moaning brunette and moved her hips, undulating slowly from side to side, her magnificent body mesmerizing her married friend. I grasped Ellie by the hair and pulled her into a kiss my tongue roughly invading her mouth as Sarah ripped of her bra and licked Ellie small dark nipples. Ellie's eyes remained closed as she moaned her ecstasy. Sarah moved down to remove Ellie's skirt and panties. As she kissed the brunette's thighs she whispered "Do you want me to lick you?". "Oh God yes" came Ellie's frantic reply. Well sorry sluts must give before they can receive." Sarah pulled Ellie onto her knees and threw away the chair before pulling down my shorts to reveal nine-throbbing inches. Ellie whimpered in delight before throwing herself on my cock. Sarah smiled up at me before giving Ellie what she craved- the sexy spy's tongue in her pussy. I grabbed Ellie by the hair and thrust her onto my face as she began to grind her hips into Sarah's face. Within seconds Ellie was having her first orgasm, sending incredible vibrations through my dick as I held it deep in her throat. Ellie finally came down from her climax and her eyes began to close. I pulled her off my dick and gave her a gentle slap on the cheek, Ellie's eyes shot open and she grinned devilishly. Realising what she wanted I grinned myself. "Is that how it is slut?". Ellie bit her lip and nodded meekly. I pulled her to her feet and bent her over the table, the brunette had a nice ass. Not as nice as Sarah's but firm and heart-shaped. I beckoned Sarah to me and pointed at my dick, quickly getting the message the spy dropped to her knees and took me in her mouth. I paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Sarah's talented mouth slowly sucking on the tip of my cock as her tongue tickled the underside of the head. Ellie let a whimper slip out, waking me from my reverie. I smiled to see her still bent over obediently. I slowly ran my fingertips over the curve of her ass cheeks before suddenly bringing my hand up and down firmly onto her ass. Ellie moaned in pleasure so I slapped her again. Sarah clearly enjoying Ellie's mixed moans of pleasure and screams of pain began increasing speed on my dick. I continued to spank Ellie over and over until both her firm ass cheeks were red. Without warning I pushed two fingers into Ellie's dripping wet pussy. It was warm and sopping, I began roughly fingering her and grabbed Sarah by the hair. I facefucked Sarah hard while pleasuring Ellie with my fingers. Just as I was about to cum I pulled out of Sarah, picked Ellie up by the scruff of her neck threw her on the ground beside Sarah and unleashed my seed over both of them. Sarah, by now able to sense my wishes and starting to pick up on Ellie's needs grabbed her friend by the throat and licked my seed off her face and tits. As Ellie cottoned on and began licking Sarah I sat down and pulled out Sarah's strap-on. In preparation Sarah had purchased a kit that allowed her to make a dildo from a mold made of my cock. Her idea in fact, she had said one of my sluts should only fuck with my cock. I wasn't sure whether she had truly accepted her place or was just telling me what I wanted to hear. Then again I'm not sure I care. I passed the toy to a smiling Sarah. She leaned down to kiss me as she strapped it on and whispered "Thank you" in my ear. She strutted over to Ellie, still on her knees, clearly putting on a show for me. I settled into a seat prepare to watch the show, at least for now. 

Sarah looked down at her best friend on her knees in front of her. She stared at the doubt mixing with the lust in those pretty eyes. Then she looked further down to the firm breasts and long tanned thighs. Sarah knew she wanted this, more than she had ever wanted anything. But now that it was here she was unsure she could do it to the only real friend she had ever had. As Sarah struggled with her doubts, Ellie made the decision for her. She stood and pulled Sarah into a deep passionate kiss. Sarah melted into Ellie's arms as her tongue pushed into her mouth and hands ran down her back to grasp her ass. Sarah squeezed the ass, still warm from Adam's spanking. She pushed Ellie to the floor and followed her down as quickly as she could. Sarah stared into those deep brown eyes before roughly thrusting the whole toy inside Ellie. She was so wet that it slid straight in, yet still drawing a scream for Ellie. Sarah began a furious rhythm and Ellie's scream became many screams. Sarah leaned in and silenced her with a deep kiss as Ellie's hands grasped Sarah's hair and back, pulling her towards her. Sarah moved her kisses down to the brunette's neck, licking and biting her everywhere she could reach as she writhed around in pleasure. Though Sarah was thoroughly enjoying this it wasn't what she really wanted. She wanted to really take Ellie and there was only one way she could do that. She pulled her up, grabbing her throat yet again. Sarah slammed her friend over the table in the way Adam had when he spanked her. She shoved her strap-on back into Ellie from behind and grabbed a fistful of the Brunette's long brown hair. Sarah began to furiously fuck her friend from behind, enjoying the view of her firm ass and tight, little asshole. Sarah could feel her own pussy burning with desire as Ellie screamed and moaned. The brunette was writhing and moaning as her hands clenched and unclenched against the wood of the table. Sarah felt something rubbing against the lips of her pussy and realised Adam had snuck behind her. Sarah went weak at the knees as his fingers slit into her soaking wet pussy. She somehow managed to keep fucking Ellie to another orgasm, this one much quieter than her others. When Ellie finally stopped convulsing she went completely still, exhausted. Suddenly Adam pushed Sarah down so she was bent over Ellie, strap-on still deep inside the other woman. Sarah moaned deep in her throat as she felt him enter her. As Adam's cock began thrusting gently into her Ellie let out a whimper, Sarah's strap on moving in her over-sensitive pussy. Sarah was in heaven, a big cock in her pussy and the object of her taboo desires underneath her. Adam increased his pace and Sarah dug her nails into Ellie's skin, moans turning to screams. Sarah was lost, she had planned to make the best of this situation until she could find a way out. But right now as she felt the beginnings of another orgasms, she wasn't sure she wanted a way out.

I fucked Sarah through her orgasm and unleashed another load of my own. Both girls were barely moving and exhausted as I pulled out of Sarah. I smiled and removed the toy from Sarah before carrying both girls to the bed. They quickly cuddled into each others arms. I turned off the lights before joining them in bed, though not before turning off the camera I had hidden earlier that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to apologise to everyone following this story for the long gaps. There is more on it's way I promise. I haven't worked out exactly how it's going to end so all suggestions and requests are welcome. There may be a week or even more between updates and some may only be a paragraph or two but I promise it won't be abandoned again. Thanks for sticking with it and sorry for the problems I have gone hot and cold on this story but I appreciate support from everyone


End file.
